


In A Million Ways

by disgustedqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different Kylux alternate universes. Spaces boyfriends falling in love in different ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hux has big dreams of being a senator. He's not expecting Ben Solo to be part of these dreams

He’s eight when he first meets Ben Solo. The brat is barely five, with dark brown hair cut almost too close to his face, and a long strand of hair on his left side plaited with beads and synthetic silks - a sign of a padawan. He’s tall and stringy, and despite being three, nearly four, years older than him, he’s barely a foot taller. 

His father had dumped him in a room with the padawan, along with a maid who watched warily from the corner as Hux pulled his books off the shelves to read, in hopes to ‘get good’ with Luke Skywalker. Hux doubted much work would be accomplished, and despite loving his father, the man was stupid, and believed every deal could somehow work by getting the opposite men drunk off from Cornellian wines. 

Hux has big dreams of being a senator, of wearing the long, rich robes and being treated on par of royalty for simply speaking his opinions. He’s certain his father would rather he married a princess, but the only one he knows is the princess of Feilo, and she bores him with her empty head. 

Ben Solo is too young to be a padawan, he decides, when the boy trips over one of the heavy books Hux has laying around him. His face twitches for a moment, as if torn between dissolving into tears and getting back up. Finally he stands, brushes himself off, and looks at Hux expectantly. Coolly, the redhead ignores him in favor of his book on politics. 

His peace is short lived, when he hears Ben’s voice speak up. “What are you reading?”

He sighs and closes it. “It was about the democracy and how it works. I'm currently in the section about Naboo and how they work both a monarchy and democracy. Personally, I think-” He paused when he realized that Ben was struggling to digest this information, and deciding to be kind, he placed the book aside and stood. “Do you want a tour?” 

“Are we allowed?” 

Hux shrugged and cleared his throat, nodding to the maid. “Daisy, I'm showing Ben the house. Clean up the mess.” 

He strides from the room, Ben at his heels, while the maid shelves his piles of books. He shows him the family room first, a large circular space with cream colored furniture and pale yellow walls. The curtains silver and tied back to allow the sun to shine, bathing the room in a surreal feel of gold. He insists that Ben try the sofa, and the smaller boy nearly sinks in the folds. There's also a piano in and harp in the corner, but they belonged to his mother so he steers clear of it, and instead fondly shows him the painting of the family. 

“Your mother was pretty,” Ben says softly, admiring the thin frame. Unlike his father, she was a thin, wiry person, with long dark tresses and large blue eyes. Hux had the misfortune of inheriting her body type, but under the robes he wore it was almost impossible to tell anyway. 

“Thank you, she was a lovely women. Now let's go, I'll show you my room.” 

They creep past the room that they can hear the adults talking in, and rush down the long hallway to Hux’s room. It's a wide room, with dark red carpeting. Ben seems to marvel at the room, with the four poster bed, large dresser and open closet. His curtains are gold, and decorated on his dresser is so much. Writing utensils, books, papers, maps, paints. Jewelry almost spilling over. Hux blushes as Ben examines the mess with interest. 

“I've been meaning to clean it,” Hux promises. He pulls the box of paints off from it and sets it over in the corner with his easel and coat. 

“I like it.” He pulls out a string of pearls from underneath a constellation map. “Are these yours?” 

“My mothers. My father doesn't know I have them.” He walks back over and places the pearls aside. The he points to the ceiling. “I've been working on a project.”

“Whoa.” 

He draws the map from the cylinder and unrolls it. “I almost have all of them. I just need a few more of the crystals before it's done, but they're hard to come by. But when it's dark, it glitters like nothing else.”

“Can I see?” 

He smiles and pulls the curtains closed, blocking the sunlight, and then flips the light. It takes a moment, but the crystals reflect off each other, bathing the room in silver. Ben almost felt like he could reach out and touch the glowing orb that looked like Jakku. “How did you do this?” 

“It's sort of like what the Jedi’s used for the maps, but I have no idea how to condense it into one crystal to reflect it all. I read about it.” 

“Wow. You should show my uncle look, I'm sure he'd love this!” 

Hux frowned. “I'd rather not. My father doesn't even know about this, and I rather he didn't until I have it complete. Unfortunately I haven't come across more crystals in a long time.”

Ben nodded in understanding, helping Hux reopen the curtains and turn on the lights. Slowly, the illuminations of the crystals dimmed and disappeared. Ben looked at them one last time, before following Hux out. 

The next stop was the kitchen. Everything was clean and glimmers as they strife in. Ben let's out a sigh of disbelief. 

“They keep the sweets on the top shelf, but I can't reach them,” Hux said, pointing to the shelf at the top, next to the clock.

“Have you tried a chair?” Ben asked. But when he looked at them he realized they were low set, and probably standing on his tip toes couldn't get them. 

“Clio makes the best lemon squares. Maybe we should just go back to the play room.” 

“No, wait, one second.” Ben took one of the tallest chairs and pushed it flat against the wall. He jumped on it, but was still a few feet below it. “How do you guys get it usually?” 

“Dad has a step ladder.” 

Ben frowned, and reached for the jar. Slowly, it slid into his hands, and he fumbled to keep hold of it. 

“Whoa, how did you do that?” Hux asked, grabbing it from Ben and sitting it on the counter. 

“I don't know. My uncle said I could use the force when I was older but,” He looked at the jar, and then took off the lid and stuck his hand in, pulling out several yellow squares. He shoved one in his mouth and then gave one to Hux. He cradled them in his arms, covering his front in the powdered sugar. 

“Ben!” 

The meeting between the two adults was obviously done, and shocked, Ben dropped the handful of lemon squares when he saw Luke enter the kitchen. “Uncle Luke!”

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” 

Luke Skywalker raised an eyebrow, scooping the young boy up into his arms. “Your mom wants us to come over for dinner, so I expect you're not ruining your appetite?”

“No, Uncle Luke.” 

“Good. Say goodbye to your friend, we need to leave.” 

Hux gave him a smile and a short wave, completely expecting it to be the last time he saw Ben Solo. 

\------

He spends ten years of his life in an Academy that his father ships him to. When he comes back, twenty and immediately begins his route to climb up with his career. His father tries to push him and the princess together, but she has little interest in him, and he has even less in her. 

By twenty five he's a consultant on a council in the rebuilt Coruscant. He works with five other members who make decisions for the best of the republic, with the occasional input from Luke Skywalker, being the only current Jedi Master. 

The discussion that had taken place over the past few months was that of the trade routes. A planet’s executives were upset over inequality of imports versus their amounts of exports. Although typically it would be out of their control, they believed that it should be taken to the Republic council to make the decision. 

It was a sticky matter. They didn't want more food or cloths. They wanted weapons, something the Republic was not ready to hand over with such disregard. And yet the executives were pressing, and eventually the council were called in for a final decision.

“I have requested for Luke Skywalker,” One of the older men say. “I am certain his voice will be greatly appreciated to make our final decision.” 

“When will he be arriving?” Hux asked, sitting up in his chair. He enjoyed having Skywalker there, usually the man talked about Ben, and despite not seeing each other in over fifteen years, Hux felt some remnants of fondness just hearing about the boy. 

Before the elder could reply, there was a soft chime of music, and the man clapped. “Must be him now. Sabé, please escort him in.” 

The maiden bowed before bustling away. There were short words exchanged before the maiden reappeared, accompanied by a man who looked double her size. “Forgive me, Grand Chancellor, but this man says he was sent in place of Luke Skywalker.”

The old man waved his hand in dismissal of the maid, and turned to the younger man. Hux examined him as well. He wore robes of a jedi, and at his hilt was a slender lightsaber. On the left side of his face laid the sign of a padawan, a long braided piece with beads and silk. Hux thinks he looks rather handsome, in an odd way. He's much too thin for his robes, and his face has a nose not fit for his face and his lips are large and pressed together in a thin line. 

“Speak, child. Why have you come in favor of Master Skywalker?” 

“My apologies. Master Skywalker has fallen ill with an injury sustained during training. He sent me in his place.” He held out his hand to the Grand Chancellor. “Benjamin Organa-Solo.”

“Well, welcome, my boy! Take a seat. Let's hope you're as good at negotiations as your mother.” 

Ben took the last remaining seat, to the left of Hux. Well they talked, he couldn't help but steal looks at the other man. His initial attraction was not offput by the reveal of Ben, but rather seemed to increase. 

When they finally reached a conclusion, the Grand Chancellor dismissed them and Hux was quick to stand and ready to return to his room. 

However, Ben obviously had differing ideas as he caught him by the wrist. “I brought something for you.” 

“What?” He asked. He wasn't expecting anything to be brought. And he was also sure that Jedi’s weren't allowed possessions, so he has no idea what Ben would have brought. He folded his hands behind his back and followed the padawan. 

They walked the distance to the steps, and Ben sat. Hux stood in favor of not dirtying his robes. 

“You might not remember, it's kind of silly.” Ben pulls an bundled piece of cloth from underneath his tunic and hands it to Hux with a small smile. “I just kept thinking about that day, and I basically jumped at the chance to come here when Uncle Luke said he couldn’t make it.”

Hux smiled softly and unraveled the cloth square. In the middle were four crystals, one yellow, two red, and one simply translucent. Hux examined them thoughtfully, turning them over in his hands. “For my room, I presume?” 

“Yeah. If you don't like it, you don't have to have them. I just figured-” 

He cut him off. “They're perfect, really. It means a lot that you remembered.” He turned the yellow one over in his hands. “Would you like to help me finish it?” 

Ben’s face lit up, and that's all that he needs. 

They go back to his house and up his room. Not much has changed, just his desk is neater, and his easel is full with a painting. He flips on the lights and draws back the curtains, watching Ben step tentatively into the room.

“I have all of it complete aside from the Geonosis System,” He said, pulling a chair to stand on. “I have ten of the moons. So I need five more and Geonosis, of course.” 

“I only brought you four crystals,” Ben says. He looks uneasy as Hux stands on the chair, pressing the crystals in against his ceiling. 

“That's okay I'll make it work.” He shifts on the chair to reach to different part to where the gem for Geonosis should go. Instead he feels his balance wobble and the best he can do is reach for nothing before he falls backwards. 

Thankfully, Ben catches him. The angle is a bit awkward, he looks like one of the actors used in the holovids to teach aide to a fainting person. Ben is holding him close, almost too close, and he's almost hyper aware of everything around him. The glow of the crystals as the sky darkens, the faint hum of vehicles outside, Ben tugging him closer. 

There's something in the air, almost like he can feel it, like a gentle prod in the right direction, and he's about to lean up and kiss him when he hears a loud knock on the door. He untangles himself quickly, straightening his robes in almost disgust. “Enter.”

The man slowly comes into the room, and clears his throat. “Sir, Benjamin Solo’s father is here for him.”

“Very well. Show him down.” He sounds bored, but he's a bit upset that he was literal seconds away from kissing the padawan had the servant not interrupted them. 

“We’ll see each other again,” Ben says, folding his hands behind his back. “I know it.”

“It's a possibility.”

Ben smirks and shakes his head, following the servant to greet his father. 

\------

It's ten years before he sees him again. Ben is a Jedi Knight, and in honor of it, his hair's grown out thick and shaggy. Hux greets him with a smile and a hug. 

“It's been a long time, my friend,” He says fondly. “And look at you, a Jedi Knight!” 

“Thanks. I heard about your engagement to the princess of Feilo, I should be the one offering congratulations.” 

“ _My_ engagement?” He asks with a chuckle. “I'm afraid she's marrying my old man.”

Ben’a face seems to lapse through several emotions at once; disgust, embarrassment, and relief. “Oh, uh, _ew_.”

“You're telling me. Honestly, having a mother the same age as me is currently the least of my worries.”

“Oh, being an all powerful senator not what you thought it would be?” Ben asks jokingly. He slung an arm around his friend. “Need the help of a Jedi Knight?”

“No. But thank you for the offer.” He fiddled with a piece of gold on his robes. “Follow me, I have something for you.” 

“For me?” Ben repeated, seemingly exasperated at the thought. 

They swept through the grand halls of his home, and Ben almost thought it was silly how much tinier it seemed in comparison to the memory he had of it as a child. When they arrived at Hux’s door, where they always came back to, Hux doesn't bother to turn on the lights. The planets and moons and stars float around them, leaving everything a misty blue and silver. 

Hux opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a square box, wrapped in crisp wrapping paper and ribbons. He handed the box to Ben with a small smile. 

“Oh, this is much nicer than the one I gave you,” He said, turning it in his hands. He pulled the ribbon and slid the lid off. He unfurled the cloth inside, pulling it apart. 

“In one of your letters you said got cold on missions.” 

“I do,” He agreed, wrapping the black scarf around his neck. It seemed too big for him, and was much more than it needed to be, so he pulled some of it up and over his head. 

“It fits well.” 

Ben nodded, slowly taking it off and putting it back into the box. He placed it near one of the orbiting suns and turned to Hux, pulling him forward and suddenly there's just the lightest pressure of Ben’s lips on his. He pulls away first, locking eyes with him. Ben scratches the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. “So I told my Uncle I would stay the night to help, and I didn't want to say anything-” 

“It's alright, we have spare rooms.” 

Ben smiles and elbows him. “Don't want to room with me?”

Hux gives a faint smile and turns on his heel. “I'll show it to you know if you like.” 

“Aw, you're no fun.” 

"I'm a senator I don't need to be fun."

"At least let me kiss you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo manages to land himself in the same hospital that Hux works at

Being charge nurse meant a lot of responsibility that he was capable of, but not that he necessarily wanted. Before as an assistant he just had to worry about shit on his gloves. Now he made sure everyone did their jobs and would rush around when something outside of the assistants scope was presented. 

He thinks honestly, the worst part about it is when Kylo lands himself a two week visit to the hospital, and he’s not allowed to see him. Even being the charge nurse, the assistants will go above him to get help if Kylo has an infection or needs a patch up for a forming ulcer. 

It’s nerve-racking in the least and at the most downright insulting. Even when he packs a lunch for both of them and tries to take a break in Kylo’s room, the assistants bar him from entering and even mention that Kylo is on mechanical soft and thickened liquids because he’s been having trouble swallowing. 

So he eats the two sandwiches and salads alone, goes back to his station and grumpily helps until his shift is officially over. 

Then he goes home, doesn’t bother to eat, peels off the scrubs, showers and lays down in the bed that is too big for just him. 

… 

The next day they’re ambulating Kylo. One nurse has her hands tucked steadily against him in a gait belt, and the other is coming up behind him with the wheelchair. 

Kylo is walking pretty unsteadily, and he notices a large gash on his face (he heard they had trouble keeping infection out of it at first), and he read on the report that Kylo had suffered severe burns and lacerations, and that’s probably why he’s walking so stiffly with a grimace on his face. 

Hux lowers his eyes, knowing they won’t let him interact with Kylo. Besides just seeming him up and walking is relief enough. He files paperwork, and when he comes back, Kylo is right in front of his desk. 

“Well, ladies, I think I might need to sit down, this man is taking my breath away.”

He must have been waiting to say that, because his whole body is shivering from exertion, and there’s more than a sigh of relief when he gets to sit down. When he’s sitting contently and the assistant had taken off the gait belt, his eyes snap open to look at Hux. “The doc said I get to go home Wednesday if I’m good.”

“Oh?” Wednesday is still three days away, but it’s two earlier than originally thought. 

“Yes. So you better make sure the bed is ready for me,” Kylo says, winking. The assistants giggle while Hux rolls his eyes. Only Kylo would think about sex when he can barely walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo convinces Hux to pretend to be his boyfriend so he doesn't have to deal with the embarrassment that Rey brings him

“Mom, this is General, my boyfriend.”   


Leia Organa-Solo stopped mid-slice of a carrot, as her son walked into the door. Her long hair was braided precariously on top of her head, and she was thankful to keep it from her eyes as she surveyed the red head that Ben was walking in. “I see. Well, go wash up for dinner.” 

Ben was quick to disappear down the hall, gripping the other male tightly by his forearm. When they were safely locked in the bathroom, Ben turned on the faucet to full blast in case of prying ears. 

“General, huh? You know I go by my last name.”   


Ben rolled his eyes, scooping hair out of his eyes in attempts to put it up and out of the way. “Doesn’t matter. Mom’s just thrilled to hear that I’m in a relationship, and no offense to Rey, but you’re much more civilized to bring into the house.” 

“I’m sure Rey will be thrilled to hear that you brought _General Hux_ into your house to meet your parents because you’re embarrassed about how she eats her food.”   


“Just shut up and wash your damn hands.”  


* * *

Once they’re washed, Ben helps his mother set the table while Hux tortures his cat with the string and ball. They sit next to one another during the dinner while Leia is seemingly happy over the development of her baby boy finally being in a relationship. Hux isn’t sure how Ben’s father feels about the subject, as he spends most of it eating his carrots with a frown on his face, and stripping pieces of his chilayingcken off to feed to the hairball of a dog on his feet. 

“General, you should come over again tomorrow for dinner. Maybe even stay the night!” Leia sounds all too enthusiastic over the idea, while Han and Ben both look like the had swallowed a lemon whole.   


Hux stabbed a piece of his chicken and put on the biggest grin he could muster, running a hand through his hair. “You know, Mrs. Solo, that is the _best_ idea I have heard all year! I sure would love to spend as much time with my _snuggle muffin._ ” 

The look that Ben gives him behind his mother’s shoulder is so priceless, he doesn’t even care that he had to degrade himself far enough to call Ben Organa-Solo, snuggle muffin. 


End file.
